Desak Sterixian (Earth-616)
Executioner of the Gods, | Identity = | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Tarene the Designate/Spirit of the Jewel, Zarrko the Tomorrow Man | Relatives = Almonnas (wife, deceased), Loatia (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | Universe2 = Earth-3515 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Orange | Hair = Reddish Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = An unnamed planet in an unnamed galaxy | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Slayer of gods, servant of the Designate, Executioner | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = On an unnamed planet in an unnamed galaxy | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Dan Jurgens; Tom Grummett | First = Thor Annual Vol 2 2001 | Last = Thor Vol 2 #49 | HistoryText = The threat of Desak was first foretold when the Silent One appeared in Olympus, home to Zeus and the mighty Hercules. The Silent One showed of a possible future where Olympus lie in ruins and Zeus was dead. The God of thunder, Thor, along with Beta Ray Bill were present when the Silent One conjured an image of how Desak came to be. On another world, standing in front of a sacrificial fire pit, a holy man with many followers awaited the sacrifice to their god, Kronnitt. Loatia Sterixian, daughter of Desak, was to be their offering when, suddenly, a ghostly female image appeared before the masses and presented Desak with a choice. She presented Desak an amulet of great power which would enable him to save the life of his daughter, and protect his people from a furious god. Desak refused thinking it was an honor to participate in the sacrifice. Ultimately, his daughter was cast into the pit of fire, and the Spirit insisted Desak made a grave mistake. That night, as Desak was arguing with his wife over the loss of their child, their village was attacked. Kronnitt, not satisfied with the citizens of this world, decided to destroy them. Confused, Desak sat helplessly on the sidelines and watched as the mad god unleashed his fury upon the world until the Spirit of the Jewel, as Desak called her, appeared to him once more. Again, she offered up the Amulet of Power, and with it, the promise of power equal to the very gods themselves. Desak did not refuse, now wanting to alter his misguided views, and it was on this day that Desak, Destroyer of Gods was born. After his transformation into a supremely powerful being, Desak promised that all who dare to control the fates of men would fall before him. Thor, Hercules and Beta Ray Bill traveled hundreds of galaxies away to intercept Desak before he could let loose his wrath upon Olympus. They arrived on a strange world just as Desak was about to eradicate two more benevolent beings called Tae and Pennsu. It wasn’t until these cruel gods attempted to destroy the people who worshiped them that Thor realized he was helping the wrong side. Together with Desak, they saved the planet and eliminated Tae and Pennsu. Desak noticed something noble in Thor and decided to let him live, but told him he would be watching. Desak returned when Thor inherited the power from his deceased father, Odin, and became Lord of Asgard. Odin had recently separated Thor form his mortal counterpart, Jake Olsen, but the Enchantress used a magic mirror to allow Olsen to become Thor once more. Now having two individuals sharing the power of Thor, one on Earth and one in Asgard, neither one was completely whole and they were operating in a weakened state. Zarrko showed Desak a glimpse into the future where Thor would attempt to subjugate mankind to his rule, and this made him an immediate enemy to the Destroyer of Gods. Traveling to Earth, Desak, looking for The Designate, encountered Thor and the Grey Gargoyle, who had recently defeated Thor Girl and stolen her hammer. Desak, not knowing that the Designate and Thor Girl is the same person, easily defeated the Gargoyle before setting his sights on Thor. In the midst of battle, Desak’s benefactor, the Spirit of the Jewel, appeared to him to enforce his belief that he is doing the right thing in killing Thor. Unfortunately for Desak, Thor, Lord of Asgard, returned to Earth and took back the power Jake Olsen had borrowed from him making him more powerful than ever. Desak fought hard and shrugged off even the fiercest blows Thor could dish out by absorbing every bit of Odin Force that was thrown at him. In the end, it was the axe of Skurge, the Executioner that proved to be Desak’s undoing. As he attempted to behead Thor, Thialfi, loyal friend and advisor to Thor, arrived on Earth with the enchanted weapon and placed it in the hands of his king. Succumbing to the evil within the axe, Thor buried the weapon into the chest of Desak, killing him. Still, the Spirit of the Jewel had other plans as she took Desak’s body and set him on the way to recovery. | Powers = None, all of Desak's power come from his Jewel * Godlike Durability * God Detection: He could sense all aspects of godliness, including immortality, in an individual, and he was given power equal to any god. * Energy Blast * Flight * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Intuition and Psyche * Superhuman Strength and Stamina * Absorption and redirection of energy attacks * Immunity to powers of gods * Superhuman Reflexes * Survive indefinitely in the void of space | Abilities = Hand-to-Hand Combat, Swords, Axes, Astro-Navigation | Strength = Class 100 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = A Jewel in a necklace that absorbs a beings power when he kills them. | Transportation = | Weapons = Shield (The shield could absorb energy blasts, and his sword could channel those blasts back at their point of origin.), axe, dagger and sword. | Notes = Thor traveled back in time to make sure the events of this future would not come to pass, so it is possible that Desak is still recovering somewhere in the universe waiting for the day to renew his war against the gods. Gorr (God Butcher) (Earth-616) seems to be a spin-off of Desak. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Desak | Links = http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-desak.html; http://www.marvel.com/universe/Desak }} Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Thor Villains Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Self-Sustanance